Confession
by apotterheadwhovianinwesteros
Summary: Sakura has something to say to Sasuke and she has been waiting a long time to say it. How will he react? Will she even be able to those three words out?


Confession

She scratched the back of her head and wondered if she should say it. For a moment she slipped away from her thoughts and noticed the sun outside, how it did its best to shine. He was sitting next to her trying to defeat one of the many demons of level four. Finally, she practiced her speech silently and figured this was as good a time as any.

"So listen." She began not knowing how else to.

He looked at her with surprise in his eyes from the sudden interruption and paused the game right after defeating yet another monster.

"What's up?" He asked when the girl in front of him failed to go on. Sakura was speechless. This was it. This was the moment she always dreamed about-well, not always, just for a couple of weeks now-the moment she was waiting for and dreading at the same time. Sakura sat up and walked to the kitchen counter which was just a few feet from the couch. Sakura had come over this morning to Sasuke's place to help him reorganize his closet and after they were done they made a few pancakes together. Right now she was nibbling on one of them. "Come on, tell me. What's got you all angst up?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle while walking towards Sakura in a slow manner with a smirk on his face that made Sakura shiver. Even after all this time she was still very affected by his movements, his rare smiles, most of all his sexy grin and when they were in bed…man! Sasuke certainly knew his way around a woman's body.

But coming back to the present moment and not thinking about that wonderful sex they had just earlier in the closet they were reorganizing, cause thinking about it only makes her want more, when Sasuke finally reached the kitchen counter, he put one of his hands on Sakura's waist and looked into her eyes with admiration and respect and something else. A flame that was burning with a deep passion. Sakura knew right then that he felt it too. But she still had to say it.

She didn't understand why she thought this was such a big deal, after all it happens to everybody, but something inside her told her that what she feels is not exactly that common.

With a gulp and a deep breath Sakura continued:

"The thing is…well…here it is." Man if she could just string one sentence together it would be great but her brains weren't much help when he was standing so near her looking at her like that. "I mean…let's see, how should I put this? Right! We've been going out for like what? 3 months now?" So far so good. But the hard part wasn't over. The boy thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded as if to agree.

"Right! So…between two people that have been going out like this…I mean, for two people that have been dating for so long…no, let me put it differently. I've been having these feelings, you know?" She cringed at her words. Sasuke was utterly confused now. Finally she decided to just rip the bandage off and get it over with. "So, here we go. I've been meaning to say this to you for a long time, a few weeks actually. But I barely have the courage."

"You can say anything to me." Sasuke sweetly interrupted.

"No, I know. It's just hard for me because it's the first time I've said it to anybody. But here we are and I'm about to say it." Sakura smiled. All her worries were gone. She realized what a great moment this actually was. What a great memory this will be.

"I think I know what you're gonna say.."

"No, let me say it first, let me get it out." Sakura grabbed both of his hands and shut her eyes tight. This was it. "Sasuke, I kinda love you….but in a more romantic way, you know. I really do. And I'm sorry I said it like this, you deserve better, but I just can't control my emotions right now, I'm really nervous." She bit her lip and stared at the boy in front of her.

Outside two birds were feeding there chicks each flying into the forest and back with goods in their beaks for the little ones. Inside the silence was deafening so the girl decided to keep going.

"But you don't have to say it back or anything…like…that's totally up to you. I just wanted you to know cause…you know." It was rather embarrassing how she couldn't string a few words together but that was never a strong point of hers, though she was glad she go the point across.

He heard her confession and thought it through for a while. Half of him was rather happy for he was nurturing those feeling ever since she slept over for the first time and he saw how beautiful she really was without all that make-up and those fancy clothes. Just good old pajamas and a ponytail. She showed him how to make waffles that night and he never ate better food. That was two months ago so he was left boiling for quite a long time. However, half of him didn't know if he should say it back yet. He felt like letting her boil a day or two. He couldn't decide, Finally he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her flustered expression.

"Only God knows how long I've been waiting to say this to you, but damn it Sakura, I love you too. Now come 'ere." He lifted her up and put her on the kitchen counter. The last thing Sakura remembers the next morning is the greatness of the night before.


End file.
